darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-07-14 - Senator Meets Quintio
Akurel has improvised a conference table in the middle of the room, chairs of a spartan nature provided for the rebel leader and the Senate guest. The People's Army First Volunteers, having changed their name in tribute to the world they now stand in defense of, stand at the doorways to prevent unwarranted intrusion. As if to definitely signal he has no plans for dethroning the Cormorant, Akurel sits at one of the chairs provided than on the throne. "I trust the flight was uneventful, senator? Glad you could join us, Quintio. I am sure that the senator would very much like to hear from the voice of the interim government..." Besk arrives. It's just him and a protocol droid. "Yes yes, I'm Senator Joran. I'm here to meet with Akurel and your leaders," he says. He gives various Ndega around him polite compliments about what lovely feathers they have, and how well they clearly take care of themselves. Quintio is present with two other Ndega. The Rebel 'delegation' is indeed present for the visit by the Senator from Bothuwai. The group is completely composed red and brown feathered Ndega, none of the blue or white feathers are present. The droid seems to annoy greatly the Ndega. Quintio looks over at Besk. "Your metal man needs upgrading. Such compliments are insults to us, working, Ndega," he comments with slow basic. The others speak only in their native tongues and directly through Quintio. Besk gestures at his droid. "I give you my direct apologies, sir. My protocol droid was only just recently fixed, and apparently not upgraded as I was promised. I assure you that all of your feathers are lovely, and your work ethic is most admirable, as is your desire to create a better government to rule your people." Akurel nods to Quintio. "It would be my hope that you would forgive him the slight, for it is his first time amongst the Ndega, and indeed our first meeting with a non Sullustan faction. He asked to come and see what might be done for Kiota as a Republican world, and what incentives might be needed to make sure it stays such. I wish to point out at this juncture that the is primarily concerned with Kiota's rebuilding and the transition to a more fair and just government, and as such will be a neutral party in this discussion. The First is here in the capacity of prevented unwarranted interruptions so that the only heat in these chambers shall be from our own words and not from the blasters or mouths from others." The Whiphid removing his notepad and making a few quick notations. "We are not surprised... most do not know Ndega except for our previous leadership," Quintio comments to Besk. He looks over with his yellow eyes at Akurel. "We appreciate the work of your organization greatly. The pirates had almost completely stolen the rightful property of the stars. However, the stars seem fit to bring your furred presence to rebuild it. For that, we thank the stars." Quintio looks back at Besk. "To keep Kiota as a Republic world... would require the return of the Absolute Cormorant. The people cannot make any decision without his final judgement. For only HE is granted the absolute wisdom of the stars." Besk says, "Well, I'm here to help straighten this out. I certainly want to see the Kiotans pleased and satisfied with any resolutions that are to come. I would like to hear your complaints in full, from you, before I make any suggestions though, your...I am afraid I do not know the appropriate title to call you." "The floor is yours, Mr. Quintio. Your compliments are appreciated, my work is simply to insure that this world can be rebuilt, and that should such a calamity happen again there will be a force somewhat more...capable to stand between the Ndega and ruin. No offense intended to the Cormorant or to the Ndegan people, but at last count there are maybe thirty-six royal guardsmen, woefully unequipped, and while your own..supporters are somewhat more numerous than mine Quintio, they still lack proper armor and, I suspect, training." Akurel notes before stepping back and letting the two go to work. "Title and second names are not granted to us by the stars. We are only workers that believe our great leader is being shrouded from the appropriate visions of the stars. His advisors and his heir have blackmailed him to silence to their actions. They have kidnapped him from his duties and hurt our people... like his brothers before him. We have been blamed for the assassination of many Cormorant... but we have killed none. It is not our place to attack the star's mandate." Quintio gives his knowledge of the situation at hand to Besk, painting him a picture of the deep conspiracy. "We would only ask you return our keeper, leader and lover of Ndega... without those that conspire to keep him from us." Besk says, "Stargazer, I am pleased that you show such wisdom. I am sorry that any and all of you have been inconvenienced and that this is posing such a problem. I must say that the Republic, and the Senate as a whole, has a long precedent of not involving itself in local matters of individual systems. However, I am still here and wish to reassure you that there are many different ways which you can resolve this matter."" "The matter must be resolved by the Cormorant himself. ONLY he is whom the people will recognize. HIS judgement is the only judgement that will matter. He must see the stars again and shirk the shroud of advisors." Quintio comments. "How might resolution come?" Akurel nods silently. "Even in the event of a shift in the governmental process would require the Cormorant to legitimize the process. My mandate is an economic one, not one of the stars." The Whiphid responds after long contemplation. Besk says, "There are many options, and I feel you should consider your options. The first option I thought of is that you may contact the government of Coruscant and request extradition of the Cormorant and your Senator back to Kiota. However, you would need to establish that you are legally charging him with something. Given the nature of the Cormorant, this might not be the best, unless you can establish a justice system." "What other options might you see?" Quintio comments, not dismissing the option, but not quick to comment until all is heard by him. Besk says, "Well the next option would be to begin proceedings in the courts against him directly, but you'd need to build a case and would need a good lawyer. Unfortunately as of late I've been terribly pressed for time, and I would need decent recompense for my legal services. Senator Bail Organa is usually also available for help, and I might be able to convince him as well." "We cannot think of implicating the Cormorant for actions he has not conducted... what other recourse might be available?" Quintio questions, tired of the current options. Besk says, "Well, the last option is to just appoint a new Senator and send him to the Republic as your representative." Akurel shrugs. "If at all possible, we would prefer to avoid the placement of charges. We would prefer he come to Kiota as a free man, than through foreign mandate." Besk says, "Well I sure don't know how I'm supposed to help you there. The Republic can't decide what the Cormorant wants or doesn't want to do." "Appointing the Senator is the duty of the Cormorant," Quintio comments. "Maybe the mystics of the Republic, they can free our chosen from the current Senator and his lackies. They stand above the law... and we can furnish no lack of proof against the Senator. Maybe you know... he sells his Senatorial vote to the highest bidder." Besk says, "If you think the Cormorant isn't the problem, and it's the Senator, you can do any of the aforementioned things to the Senator." "Any attempt to bring charges against him might push him to harm our chosen and place his heir in power. That would cause us... greatest dispare." Quintio comments. The Ndega get together and speak within themselves. "We..." he comments indicating himself and the other two, "Believe the Jedi are our only route... Republic law is perilous to our chosen." Besk says, "Sorry, you /want/ the Jedi to help you?" Akurel sighs. "Within a limited capacity, I suppose their talents would be preferred. The problem lies with the fact that Jedi mediation has historically produced poor results. But, if there is no other way to bring the Cormorant here, we will permit them the task of bringing the Cormorant here." "The law does not seem to be an avenue we can follow... thus, we must go above the law. Only above the law is these Jedi. We only wish them to free him from his kidnappers... not bring him here. He must return on his own accord," Quintio comments. Besk says, "Perhaps if I were to contact him myself, directly, I could bring word to you all what his wishes are?" Akurel says, "Not physically, Quintio, but ensure that he feels comfortable and safe upon his inevitable return." "If his heir and the Senator will allow you to speak, I doubt he will be comfortable to speak openly. They understand your technical contraptions. You would not be alone..." Quintio comments. "He is imprisoned by the shroud as stars by the twilight." Besk says, "I will see to it that I get in contact with your leader, or find out what's happened to him, as soon as I can. I ask that you delay asking the Jedi's help in this matter just a big longer. Also, Bothawui has supplies on the way to help your people. I hope that you put your faith in the Republic for a bit longer." "The only faith is the Cormorant that matters... whether it be Republic or not," Quintio comments. As it seems matter are closed, the Ndega stand and begin to make preparations to leave. Besk bows to the Ngeda, beofre standing up straight. "Then I take my leave of you all." "It is a beginning, at least. Well, I suppose I can see what further improvements can be made for the day. Though I do wish the Royal guard or your assosciates would kindly remain in a single room. It makes renovations difficult." Akurel says, though this seems to be more expression of inward thoughts. Besk turns and makes his way out. Category:July 2008 RP Logs